Nuestro primer encuentro
by JisatsuMoraru
Summary: "Ya puedes venir,hermana,están todos durmiendo..."
1. Chapter 1

_Esta historia es Yuri,porfavor,si eres homófobo,no lo leas._

_Trataré a estas dos muñequitas como si tuvieran cuerpo humano,así que luego no reprochen D:_

_No intento escribir una buena historia,tan solo divertirme escribiendo este tipo de escenas._

_*Souseiseki & Suiseiseki son de Peach-pit*_

_Ojalá les guste,desu~ !_

__desu~_

-Ya están todas dormidas-se dijo para sí misma-Ve y díselo antes de que alguien se despierte,estaré esperándole aquí.

Y así,la pequeña luz verde salió por la ventana de la habitación,en busca de una pelirroja con sombrero.

Para Suiseiseki,la espera fue horrible,aunque en realidad no duró más de diez minutos,pero a ella se le hicieron horribles,escuchó un ruido abajo ¿sería Nori? normalmente su gemela entraba por la ventana de la habitación (esta vez la abría en vez de romperla).

Se metió en su maleta rápidamente,escuchó unos pasos,la puerta se abría,los pasos cada vez más cercanos...Suiseiseki cerró los ojos.

Su maleta se abrió.La castaña esperaba la voz de Nori diciéndole que se durmiera,pero en vez de eso,simplemente la maleta volvió a cerrarse.

¿Habré pasado por dormida? Pensó Suiseiseki.

Y de pronto,notó unos brazos suaves agarrándole de la cintura,la respiración calmada y cálida en su nuca,el acariciar de los rebeldes e inconfundibles cabellos de su hermana menor.

Suiseiseki de dio la vuelta,para encontrarse con esos dos ojos iguales,pero distintos a los de ella.

-Souseiseki...-susurró-¿Por qué entras en-

Souseiseki le tapó la boca con su dedo.

-Sssh...-

Se acercó más a su hermana..

-So-souseiseki...-

Souseiseki le miró el rostro,era tan bonito,sin una impureza...

-Eres tan...bonita...-se le escapó.

Suiseiseki se ruborizó.

Se acercaron cada vez más...

-No podemos hacer esto...-dijo Sui.

Sou ni siquiera hizo caso,simplemente la besó,muy lentamente.

Fue un beso bonito,deseado,correspondido.

Sou acercó a su hermana por la cintura,y esta la sujetó agarrándose a su cuello.

Los besos pasaron de dulces a apasionados en muy poco tiempo.

Sou bajó hacia su cuello...

-N-no desu~!-Sui pegó un pequeño chillido.

-Chst-dijo Souseiseki-debes estar callada...gime todo lo que quieras,Suiseiseki,pero hazlo en bajito,para que solo lo oiga yo...Para que solo yo pueda disfrutarlo...

Sui se ruborizó mucho,se puso roja como un tomate,a lo que la pelirroja respondió con una sonrisa pícara.

Sou fue bajando,lentamente,primero por su cuello,después fue desatando todos y cada uno de los lazos que tenía en su vestido,y mientras se lo iba quitando,Sui le quitó el sombrero,y se lo puso ella.

-Se siente bien tener algo tuyo en mí-dijo en voz muy bajita.

La recién despeinada rió,y se colocó encima de su hermana.

-Esta maleta tiene más espacio de lo que parece-bromeó Sou.

Suiseiseki empezó a quitarle los lazos,la capa,el chaleco...

Sou se acercó al oído de su amante,y le susurró que verla así,sin su precioso vestido,y con su sombrero puesto,le hacía estremecerse,volvió a atacar su cuello,haciendo que su gemela gimiera susurrando.

Y así,bajó y bajó...

__desu~_

_Si les gustó haré segunda parte,sino...también,por que me gusta escribir escenas de sexo de estas dos personitas :3_

_Dejen reviews si les apetece ^^_

_Un saludo,desu~ !_


	2. Chapter 2

-¡Sou-Souseiseki!-gimió Sui.

La pelirroja había llegado a la intimidad de su compañera,y entre besito y besito,suspiraba,haciendo que Suiseiseki le deseara aún más.

-Suiseiseki...-suspiró Sou-¿Puedo meter mi lengua?

La mayor de las gemelas se ruborizó y cerró los ojos.

-Me lo tomaré como un sí-sonrió Souseiseki.

Lamió tan solo la puntita de su clítoris,pero Suiseiseki pareció perder la cabeza,gimió alto,muy alto... en ese momento Sou debería haberla callado,pero le excitaba tanto escucharlo que no pudo evitar seguir lamiendo primero suavemente pero después con más fuerza su pequeña sensibilidad.

-¡Souseiseki! ¡Para!-

Sou paró,tal y como le ordenó su amada,pero con la lengua aún metida.

Suiseiseki estaba en tensión,acariciada por su hermana,las piernas,las ingles,la tripa...

Puso ambas manos en su vientre y movió muy poco la lengua,pero lo justo para excitar a Sui mucho más de lo que ya estaba,esta última respondió agarrándole del pelo a Souseiseki y soltando un profundo gemido.

Al notar sus manos,Sou se sonrojó.Su compañera lo vio,y con la intención de vengarse,acarició sus cabellos,bajó hacia su nuca,y le acercó más a ella,obligándola a profundizar la juguetona lengua de la menor.

Esta vez fue Sou quien estaba demasiado excitada,suspirando cada vez más,no pudo evitar masturbar a Suiseiseki cada vez más deprisa,hasta notar su deliciosa corrida en la boca,acompañada por unos leves pero constantes gemidos.

Finalmente sacó su lengua,se relamió y miró a su gemela,quien estaba roja,sudando y con una sonrisa de placer en la cara.

Se acercó a su rostro,y se quedó mirando.

-Estás hermosa después de correrte-dijo susurrando.

Suiseiseki se lanzó a besarla,con pasión y deseo,aprovechando para bajar su mano por todo el cuerpo de Sou,hasta llegar a su entrepierna,metió la mano dentro de su pantalón,y comenzó a acariciarla.

-Ah...-gimió Souseiseki al oído de Sui.

-No gimas alto-dijo pícaramente Suiseiseki-o te oirán.

Sou rió,pero enseguida notó los suaves dedos de su hermana dentro de ella,y no pudo evitar aferrarse con más fuerza a su hermana.

Los dedos entraban y salían,subían y bajaban,le acariciaban por dentro y por fuera,haciendo que los deseara cada vez más rápido,iba tan lento que iba a hacerla pedir más...

-Sui...Suiseiseki...-suspiró.

-Pídemelo..-contestó ella.

-Suiseiseki...porfavor...-rogó desesperada.

Sui pudo notar los dedos mojados,su hermana no aguantaría mucho más.

-Pídemelo Sou...-besó su mejilla-Pídeme que vaya más deprisa...-besó su oreja-Pídeme que vaya más dentro...-Pudo notar las manos de Souseiseki arañarla del placer que sentía en aquel momento.

Souseiseki era demasiado orgullosa,pero no podía más,necesitaba venirse.

-Suiseiseki...V-ve más deprisa...-

Sui paró los dedos en seco,haciendo gemir muy alto a la pelirroja.

-Repítelo porfavor-dijo ella.

Sou suspiró varias veces,hiperventilando,tensa,le temblaban las piernas,notaba su pantalón mojado...

Miró a Sui,la besó,y le pidió muchas veces seguidas susurrando que le hiciera correrse.

-Así me gusta-dijo Suiseiseki.

Comenzó a ir cada vez más rápido,más dentro,escuchando con placer los gemidos de su hermana pequeña,viendo su cara de orgasmo al venirse en sus dedos,completamente mojados.

Sou se dejó caer encima de Suiseiseki,agotada,pero sonrió,acarició sus cabellos hasta que se quedó dormida,y luego descansó ella,no sin antes pensar lo mucho que amaba a esa pequeña pervertida.

_desu~

Por la mañana,Suiseiseki se despertó,pero no vio a Souseiseki por ningún lado.

¿Lo habría soñado? No podía ser,aún estaba desnuda,no podía haberse desnudado en sueños...

Se vistió,bajó al comedor,en busca de su hermana,pero no la vio por ningún lado.

-Shinku ¿Has visto a Souseiseki?-preguntó.

-No la he visto en toda la mañana-dijo sin mirarla-además ayer dijo que hoy tenía que hacerse cargo de unas cosas en su casa.

¿En su casa?

-Bueno,gracias...-Sui se fue pensativa. ¿Dónde podía estar su hermana?

Ya por la noche,cuando todos iban a dormir,Suiseiseki escuchó un ruido abajo. ¿Souseiseki? Pensó. Bajó corriendo,pero la puerta seguía cerrada,y no veía a nadie.

Resignada,bajó la cabeza,a punto de llorar...Pero notó unos brazos abrazándole desde detrás.

-He venido a por mi sombrero-dijo Souseiseki.

Sui sonrió,pero...

-Pero si yo no tengo tu som-

Notó algo en su cabeza...

-Sí que lo tienes,mentirosa-

_desu~

_Espero que os haya gustado :3_

_Subiré más Fics sobre esta pareja que me vicia ^^_

_Desu~! _


End file.
